


Easter Bonnet

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke opens up more than Casey has ever expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bonnet

_Oh, I could write a sonnet about your Easter bonnet,  
And of the girl I'm taking to the Easter parade._

The music faded away, the words 'The end' showed up on the TV Screen. For a moment both kept quiet, then Casey turned his head and looked into Zeke's hazelnut-brown eyes. He could see some secret tears in it. Carefully he touched his cheek with his fingers.

“That was great,” he whispered.

Zeke smiled and pulled him closer.  
“I knew you would like it,” he said.  
“My grandma loved this movie. Every year we watched it together. It's six years ago that she died. And I never found the courage to watch it again.”

“Why today,” Casey asked.

“Because ...”  
Zeke kissed him.  
“... for the first time since she's gone I feel whole again. You are able to look behind the shell, you see me like I am. With you I don't need to pretend to be strong when I don't feel like that.

Will you laugh at me when I tell you that I would like to turn back time? New York, 1913, you and me would be there, walking down the 5th Avenue.”

Casey chuckled, slightly surprised. Usually he was the one with geeky ideas like this. But okay, he didn't mind to play along.  
“You would look good in a tuxedo. But the top hat would make you irresistible. Every beautiful lady would long for it to be the lucky one you'll invite to the Easter Parade.”

“I would disappoint all of them.”  
Zeke touched Casey's lips with his thumb, he was smiling, his brown eyes soft.  
“And prefer to spend the day together with the most marvelous guy on earth. Your tuxedo wouldn't be black like all the others, but blue. Like your eyes. Everyone would turn around to watch you. I would kiss you, show the world that you are mine. And I would give you this.”

Almost breathless Casey looked at the little box in Zeke's hands. Suddenly showers were rushing through his body and his mouth felt dry. With slightly trembling hands he grabbed for the box and opened it.

“Whoa.”

He stared at the small golden ring, a wedding ring.

“It's from my grandma,” Zeke said.  
“I want you to have it. Will you accept it?”

Casey swallowed. This was … so much more he had ever expected. Of course, Zeke had told him: 'I love you' before. But … a ring, a symbol of love. The ring from his grandmother. Zeke didn't talk much about his family but Casey knew that she was the only one he had ever loved.

“You shouldn't give it to me,” he finally said.  
“She gave it to you.”

“She would have liked you. Your smile, your honesty, your stubbornness. She would have told me to be nice to you and not to fuck it up because you are the best what is ever happened to me.”

Casey was still unsure what to do, when Zeke took the ring out of its box, grabbed for Casey's hand and placed it on his finger. The golden ring seemed to be made for him. Zeke smiled.

“She was smart, you know, and she was right almost every time.”

When they made love later the radio was playing:

In your Easter bonnet, with all the frills upon it,  
You'll be the grandest lady in the Easter parade.  
I'll be all in clover and when they look you over,  
I'll be the proudest fellow in the Easter parade.  
On the avenue, fifth avenue, the photographers will snap us,  
And you'll find that you're in the rotogravure.  
Oh, I could write a sonnet about your Easter bonnet,  
And of the girl I'm taking to the Easter parade.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
